kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saïx/Gameplay
Saïx is fought as the third-to-last boss in Kingdom Hearts II. The last of the Organization XIII members to fall before Sora faces Xemnas, he attacks Sora near the top of the Castle That Never Was, in his chamber overlooked by Kingdom Hearts. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts II'' When the battle begins, Saïx will rise into the air and enter his "Berserker" form. In his Berserker form, Saïx attacks very quickly with powerful attacks, slamming his claymore into the ground to unleash large shockwaves of energy. He also throws his claymores at Sora, unleashing streams of energy when they impact. During his "Berserker" form, Saïx's attacks have a large range and high power. However, the player can pick up his thrown claymores and use them to attack using the Reaction Command "Berserk". Once the claymore is in Sora's hands, the player can use the Reaction Command Eclipse to slam Saïx into the air, then use Magna Storm to attack him rapidly. Once hit by Magna Storm, Saïx immediately snaps out of his Berserker form. However, a bar in the corner of the screen will begin to fill, and once full Saïx will change back. Until that time he walks slowly and attacks with slow, but still strong combos. At times, he will even stand still and just raise his arms to hasten the speed the Berserk bar refills. As Saïx grows weak, the Berserk bar refills at a much faster rate. As long as the player uses the Reaction Command to revert Saïx's transformation as soon as possible, he is not an overly difficult opponent. In Berserker form he is invincible to damage except from the Reaction Command, but outside of Berserker form he is almost helpless. The key is countering his Berserker form quickly, as if the player cannot, Saïx cannot be harmed until his Berserk bar depletes on its own. ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix'' Data Rematch Saïx's Data Rematch begins slightly differently from his first encounter. His Berserk bar will begin empty and he will immediately call to the moon and start charging it, to break this charge you must use a finishing move so it is recommended to unequip any combo pluses prior to the fight, negative combos are not needed although it won't hurt you in this fight. Once Saïx enters his Berserk state the battle becomes purely survival and waiting for him to drop a claymore, Saïx will take damage in his Berserk state but it is not without risk because of the large amount of damage he can dish out at any time. The best strategy is to keep as much distance between Saïx and Sora as possible and look for one of three things to happen: Saïx will stand in place and use his "All shall be lost to you!" super combo (which he uses very often in this fight), it is at this time that he is truly invincible and you must keep Sora away. Saïx may also begin his "Move aside!" combo, provided you put enough distance between Saïx and Sora you can simply stand in place and wait for his claymore to come to you. The third thing that will happen is Saïx will begin to run towards Sora, once close Saïx will either perform his "Begone!" combo or he will leap into the air and perform his super shock wave attack. Do not count on grabbing the super shock wave claymore, by the time you are close enough it will vanish and Sora will be close to Saïx and vulnerable. After breaking Saïx's berserk state ensure to guard in order to block his attacks when you see them coming, they can still deal heavy damage and will allow Saïx to call to the moon to charge his Berserk guage faster. Using the Magma Storm command does not reset Saïx's Berserk gauge in the Data rematch. This fight is simply rinse and repeat once you get the rhythm. Battle Quotes *"Do you feel it, the moon's power?" *"Moon, shine down!" *"Begone!" *"Fool..." *"I misjudged you..." *"No exit!" *"I want to see you die fighting..." *"Move aside!" *"All shall be lost to you!" *"A heart... if I had a heart..." Card Videos Category:Bosses